My Memory!
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Nunca creí en Dios, nunca creí en el cielo. Si yo moría, solo moría? mi corazón se detenía,Nada más…Si, Eso quería…Eso era en lo que pensaba para cuando llegara mi hora de dejar este mundo...Pero…No salió como yo esperaba No desaparecí..No Por alguna razón desperté en un lugar, en una escuela, donde algunos no aceptan la muerte y pelean contra: "el" YuzuruxOC
1. PROLOGO

**Desclaimer**: ANGEL BEATS! No me pertenece, de ser asi, no seria tan triste ese puto final!...ah disculpen… =.=u…solo lo tomo prestado….Disfruten de su lectura. (o.o)/

**..+..**

**..+..**

**..+..**

**Desde tiempos antiguos, el hombre ha querido saber que hay más allá de la muerte.**

**Si existe un paraíso**

**Si existe un infierno**

**Si existe dios**

**Si existe el diablo**

**Si existe el perdón…**

**En lo personal, nunca creí en un ser superior a los humanos.**

**La religión, después de todo fue inventada por los humanos que buscaban explicar cosas fuera de su razonamiento…bueno no puedo juzgarlos, después de todo en aquel entonces la humanidad apenas estaba iniciando.**

**Nunca crei en un dios.**

**Nunca crei en el perdón divino.**

**Si yo moria, solo…moria?**

**Mi cerebro dejaba de funcionar**

**Mi corazón se detenía**

**Y mi cuerpo se pudría...**

…**Nada más…**

…

**Si, **

**Eso quería…**

**Eso era en lo que pensaba **

**Para cuando llegara mi hora de dejar este mundo**

…**.**

**Pero…**

**No salió como yo esperaba**

**No desaparecí, no me apague como yo creía..**

**No**

**Por alguna razón desperté en un lugar bastante inesperado, pues al parecer no encontré la paz o algo asi, según "el".**

**AH! Cierto, lo siento mucho, aun no me eh presentado!**

**Gomen Gomen!**

**Mi nombre es Yamiko**

**No recuerdo mi apellido, "el" dice que lo recordare en un tiempo mas…**

**Ah, seguro que se preguntan quien es "el" no?!**

** Bueno, es una larga historia…o algo asi…**

**Tardare lo menos que pueda en contrar lo mas importante de ella**

**Mi segunda oportunidad**

**Mi tiempo en la academia para chicos muertos, un "purgatorio"**

**Les contare de como fui de ser enemiga de aquel quien yo consideraba despiadado**

**A verlo como mi luz…**

**Como aquel Shinigami (como mis compañeros lo apodaron)**

**Se convirtió en un Ángel…**

**En el Ángel que me mostro un camino feliz…**

**Mientras el sufría…**

**Puede que sea un poco aburrido para ustedes leer las tontas memorias de alguien más (sobre todo si está muerto)**

**Pero a quien se quede le agradece mucho**

**Por leer **

…"_**My Memories"…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me basare en el final alternativo de Angel Beats! (Donde Otonashi toma el lugar de Tenshi/Kanade/Angel en ese mund, ciertamente tengo esto escrito desde hace mas de un año XD, y recién me lo encontré._

_Espero y sea de su agrado, me eh puesto a ver este hermoso anime una vez mas para llorar y deprimirme un rato XD._

_Si alguien llega a leer esto, pues Gracias. Si les gusta mi idea comenten y si no…uh…bueno supongo que no continuare… Bueno Bueno! Gracias de nuevo y esto queda asi:_

__To be Continued_?_

_**Atzuko-san.**_


	2. Caida

**Desclaimer**: **ANGEL BEATS!** No me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado.

**..+..**

**..+..**

**..+..**

**Naces**

**Vives**

**Mueres**

…**.**

**Renaces?**

**O te quedas atrapado…**

**En este Purgatorio?**

**..+..**

**..+..**

**..+..**

**Inspirada en Angel Beats! **

**..+..**

**Atzuko-san present:**

**..+..**

**My Memory!**

**..+..**

**Capítulo 1**

…**..… .+. .….**

…_**.Caída al Purgatorio….**_

**..+..**

El viento…

Puedo escuchar el viento….

En mis manos, en mi rostro, en mi cabello, en mis oídos….Por todas partes…

Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con el cielo azul…

Sonreí con tristeza…

Eh? Porque estoy triste….

Por qué no siento nada debajo de mi….

E-ESPERA! POR QUE MIERDA ESTOY CALLENDO!?

AAAHHHH! NOOOO!

**..+..**

Era tranquilo día en aquel instituto, el sol brillaba sin ninguna nube que lo acompañara y las clases pasaban con neutralidad, en las canchas los estudiantes de 3er año tomaban de mala gana la clase de educación física y entre ellos se encontraba el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil: Otonashi Yuzuru.

Las chicas lo miraban soñadoras mientras que una hermosa rubia sostenía en sus manos una carta para el presidente, mientras que a unos metros más apartado de los demás un chico de lentes y largo cabello blanquecino (Go-fu Shin) miraba atento al joven Otonashi mientras hablaba por un Woki-toki.

-El objetivo esta a punto de empezar la carrera de 5 metros señor.-del otro lado de la línea una masculina voz le contestaba.

-Bien, todo va según el plan, ese maldito se arrepentirá de haber eliminado a Yuuka!

-Kou-san, está seguro que en esta ocasión el Shinigami dejara de existir?

-Por supuesto! Hemos trabajado en esa arma por años! Sin duda esta vez ese maldito morirá…-

En el techo del edificio continuo a la pista, un grupo de jóvenes tenían una enorme bazuca con un proyectil de máxima velocidad lleno de picos.

-Equipo de tiro están listos?!

-Si tenemos al maldito Shinigami en la mira señor!-Contesto un chico robusto de pelo castaño. (Kunieda Makoto).

-Esperen mi señal

-Si señor!

De vuelta a la pista el Presidente se colocó en la posición de salida a punto de correr cuando un grito llamo su atención, levanto la mirada para ver que algo caía a gran velocidad hacia la cancha de beisbol.

- Listos…y…

-SEÑOR! EL OBJETIVO ESTA CORRIENDO A OTRA DIRECCION!

-QUE!? A DONDE SE DIRIJE?

-A LAS CANCHA DE BEISBOL!...ESPERE! CREO QUE ALGUIEN ESTA CALLENDO DEL CIELO!

-DEJATE DE ESTUPIDESES Y DIME BIEN QUE PASA KUNIEDA!

-EL TIENE RAZON SEÑOR, AL PARECER HAY UN CUERPO QUE ESTA CAYENDO Y GRITANDO, ESTA VESTIDO CON EL UNIFORME DEL INSTITUTO, Y AL PARECER ESTA EN PANICO.-contesto el chico de lentes Shin.

-UNO NUEVO….RAPIDO! MOVILICEN A TODOS! QUEL SHINIGAMI NO LLEGE HASTA AQUEL NOVATO O LO ELIMINARA!

-ENTENDIDO!

En la oficina del Director un joven de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí dejo el comunicador en la mesa y se recargo en su silla, vestía un uniforme distinto al de los estudiantes de aquel instituto, el suyo era azul marino y saco negro, en su brazo izquierdo estaba grabado el emblema de su organización en letras plateadas. **La SSS, nos revelamos en contra de Dios**

-Ocurre algo Líder?- pregunto una muer de cabellos rojos y mirada azulada

-…Espero que no…-se levantó de su asiento y quito uno de los cuadros, detrás de este reposaba una pequeña caja fuerte.

-Así que saldrá?- la mujer miro a su Líder ponerse una especie de boina militar negra con el emblema de SSS y sacar una pistola plateada.

-Si, te encargo el fuerte Mairy!

El muchacho salto por la ventana dejando a la pelirroja sola en la estancia.

-Idiota, ni siquiera cerraste la caja.- se acercó a esta y miro la foto que yacía pegada al fondo-pendoné las molestias, Yurippe-sama.

En la foto aparecía una chica de uso 17 años, cabellos morados adornados con una diadema del mismo color y un moño verde al igual que sus ojos, su uniforme blanco con azul y sus camaradas estaban parados a sus lados y a su espalda, alrededor de 50 personas. En una esquina del papel se podía leer claramente: _Yurippe y los __idiotas__ miembros de SSS, sin duda, todos nosotros venceremos a Dios!_

_Mientras tanto….Canchas de Beisbol… _

Un enorme charco de sangre fresca rodeaba el cuerpo de una muchacha de largos cabellos negros, sus ojos tenían un hermoso color dorado y vestía el uniforme de la academia. Había quedado inconsciente cuando su cuerpo se impactó con el piso, varios de tus huesos estaban rotos y sus intestinos reventados, para cualquiera ese sería el fin…sin embargo…para los que llegaron a ese mundo no, no era el fin.

Un par de tenis pasaron por encima de la sangre, sin medo alguno- Pero que desastre…- el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil con su sudadera puesta tomo a aquella chica en sus brazo sin importarle mancharse de sangre y camino a edificio donde estaba la enfermería.

-Alto ahí SHINIGAMI!

Yuzuru se detuvo para ver al sujeto que le apuntaba con su arma corta, aquel chico que en una ocasión se levantó en medio de un examen gritando que su vida había sido injusta, a pesar de haber intervenido y haberle ofrecido ayuda, aquel muchacho no hizo caso y al salir del salón camino al lado contrario de donde estaba el salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto con tono amigable.

-Serás carbón! Deja a la chica en el suelo! No permitiré que la elimines!

-Tengo que llevar a esta estudiante a la enfermería, puedes irla a visitar si gustas más tarde. Yanee!- se despidió con una sonrisa en su boca y se dio media vuelta cuando una bala atravesó su pierna provocando que cayera a suelo de rodillas con la pelinegra aun en brazos.

-TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS MALDITO!-

Otonashi dejo a la muchacha en el suelo y se puso de pie, la bala fue expulsada de su cuerpo y tenía la mirada sombría, el rubio empuño su arma con ambas manos, esto era malo….

-….**Guard Skill: Hand Sonic**….**versión 2**….*-una enorme y delgada aguja de metal apareció en su muñeca por debajo de su sudadera, en menos de un Segundo corto en cuello de aquel chico rubio y atravesó su estómago.

-Ma.…ldi…to- en chico callo boca abajo retorciéndose de dolor hasta quedar inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno.

Otonashi tomo nuevamente el cuerpo de la pelinegra en sus brazos y miro el arma que estaba en el suelo al lado del chico rubio, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar viejos tiempos…pero nadie pudo verla…nadie debía saber que Shinigami tenía sentimientos, que solo trataba de ayudar a los demás a su manera….nadie. Asi que retomo su camino a la enfermería…

**-Un rato después-**

Otonashi deposito el cuerpo del muchacha en la camilla de la enfermería, sus heridas superficiales estaban curadas, pero las internas aun tenían que tomar más tiempo. En su mente una pregunta se hizo presente.

_**¿Por qué cayó del cielo?**_

Yurippe le había dicho que los recién llegados solo se aparecían en el piso de del instituto o en un salón de clases, era la primera vez que sabía de alguien que caía del cielo.

Tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de la pelinegra, cuando despertara tendría que hacerle muchas preguntas.

.

_Mientras tanto….Canchas de Beisbol…otra vez… _

_._

-A..anno…Lider-sama….se encuentra bien….

Un grupo de muchachos con una gran variedad de armas, estaban vestidos igual que el chico rubio al cual rodeaban, estaba en el piso de arena rodeado de sangre.

-U..us…pe….ba….ra….los…-susurro el "Lidre" contra el suelo.

-uh, que dice?

En un parpadeo el rubio ya estaba de pie, empuñando el arma contra sus subordinados.

-QUE LOS MATARE PEDAZOS DE BASURAS! LLEGAN TARDE!-Disparo repetidas veces contra los muchachos, apenas unos pocos quedaron ilesos.-MUEVANSE! HAY QUE IR A LA ENFERMERIA YA!

Pero tal vez apurarse ya era en vano, pues en aquel lugar al cual corrían con desesperación, la hermosa chica abría los ojos, mirando el blanco techo sobre su cabeza y tocaba su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón contra su palma se quedó así por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Latido….latido…latido….su corazón latía y podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo…..mientras que las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus orbes doradas.

-…Por qué…?...-

.

.

**To be Continued….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_**Si alguno vio el final alternativo sabrá quién es aquel chico rubio (no encontré su nombre real por ningún lado, por favor si alguna de ustedes lo sabe, por favor díganmelo)-**_

_***: Si, Otonashi se programó en si mismo el Angel Player y tiene las mismas habilidades que Tachibana Kanade tuvo una vez, solo que cambio el diseño de sus armas a unas más….atemorizantes…. (Después de todo lo consideran un Shinigami)**_

_Realmente lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero con mi regreso a la universidad mis días son taaan pesados que realmente me quedo sin batería y sin inspiración…_

_Por favor sean pacientes conmigo._

_Bien, creo que eso es todo, gracias por su atención!_

_Y gracias también a:_

_Por sus comentarios._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

**_To be Continued_?**

_**Atzuko-san.**_


End file.
